Jaune's walking here
by thatdog2001
Summary: It seems it got to him


Jaune was sitting in his room, listening to some nice songs. When suddenly the song changes to something that confused Jaune. Something that would change his life forever.

"What the?" Jaune said to himself.

It sounded like something that would go in a pizzeria. Made him hungry for pizza.(Pizza time)

"Okay weird" Jaune said "oh well, I've got class in a few minutes and I'll just leave now."

He walked towards the door and opened it. Only for the door to swing shut. Now Jaune started to panic while the music was getting louder and louder.

It would only be a matter of time before the transformation to happen.

 **Hours later**

"Hey where's vomit boy?" Yang asked the reminders of team JNPR.

"I haven't seen Jaune." Pyrrha told the girl.

"Maybe he's husslin the streets of vale with his mob." Nora said to the group, only to receive weird looks from the others. "What?"

"Nora that's far-fetched, even for you." Ren told the girl.

Suddenly the boy in question burst from the nearest door, following him men in Black tuxedos with fedoras. All carrying some type of machine gun, including Jaune.

"Boys, men, Mafiosos. Try to find a pizzeria." Jaune shouted orders to the men, they nodded and spread out.

They all walked by the group saying one phrase.

"I'm walking here." In a strange accent.

The group of friends could only stare at the unusual act done by their friend (and crush).

"Should… should we follow them?" Blake asked the group

"Nah, they're probably hungry. Jaune just said to find a pizzeria." Nora answered and all accepted.

It was the worst thing they could have done.

 **More later**

Citizens of vale lived a peaceful life. Most were heading home from work, others shopping for items at their nearest store. As the citizens of downtown Vale were preparing to end their day, they were greeted by the multitude of sly mobsters walking down the streets. All that was heard was one simple line, that sent chills down their backs.

"We're walkin' here."

Normally the masses of civilians would leave the mobsters alone, but nay. Those gangsters were truly "walking' here." And there would be nothing that any man whether it be god or mortal could do.

 **Roman ain't got nothing on this**

Roman viewed himself as the world's greatest criminal, the most stylish man in the world, and a good looking man. But he was proven wrong, so very wrong.

It all started when Neo and him when getting ready for another dust heist.

"Neo, we can't just rob a store for your 'oh so important mission'." Roman then spoke again "You just want ice cream." The two walked in the office where they held their main plans. "Neo, no means n…" he stopped. In front of him stood some well dressed men holding rifles. "Oh boy."

 **Boda boop later a scoop**

"This just in, unknown gangsters have besieged the city. On the ground is VNN reporter Bob Anderson." Lisa Lavender said.

"Hi, Anderson here. And as you can see i'm standing behind a police line, that is all the way in front of the gang's newly taken ground. All citizens are being told to stay indoors as these men are armed, and gang wars have been fought. And i have been informed that the size of the mob has grew in hundreds, new members ranging from former White Fang members to Roman Torchwick himself." Anderson Paused as some gunfire was heard. "It seems that the mob has got closer, and it is no longer safe to stay her.." He was cut off.

The mobsters were 'walkin here' until.

"Brothers, join me." Everyone stopped once they heard the godfather's words. "PIZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAA" Jaune yelled out. All the mobsters to yelled out the word

Anderson heard the war cry "well, people of Vale. It appears that this mob is performing it's war cry, will something happ…" The camera was shut off.

"Well it looks like something happened with the feed. We can only pray for Anderson's safe return. VNN will keep everyone on track with this." Ads came on.

 **With thy friends**

Jaune's friends were sitting in silence after they saw what was happening. How did this happen? They were about to discuss what they could do to until.

"All students please report to the auditorium, immediately" the intercom rang out.

Once everyone got there the headmaster stood on the stage. What was going on?

"As you all know by now, an incident has happened in Vale. And the council has asked us for help." Ozpin stated, "I received information from an informant….."

 **cough* cough***

"I'll never tell you anything!" Avery Johnson yelled out in the interrogation room.

"That can be changed" Ozpin said as he pulled out an XL pepperoni pizza with extra cheese.

Avery started to sweat.

 **Back to present**

"... That these are no normal gangsters. They are from this place called New York City, and ran the city so they have some experience. And that they have a leader called the 'Godfather.' And this Godfather is none other than Jaune Arc." Whispers could be heard from the crowd. "Your mission is to bring him to me. Dismissed." Ozpin finished. Miss Goodwitch walked next to him and started to speak. A minute passed.

"What do you mean he's escaped!" Ozpin yelled out.

 **Jaune's pizza**

The boys were sitting at the pizzeria the mob had claimed. When suddenly someone burst through the door. The man in question had started to gasp for air.

It was Johnson.

"Forgive me Godfather. I told them everything. I.i.i i had to." Johnson spoke.

Jaune was pissed, he nodded to the nearby mob members. They pulled him up and onto a chair. Jaune's next words were spoken with enough vemon it would make Cinder Fall and Salem both blush.

"You. You dishonor the rules of my people, even after I took you in after those people you called brothers and sisters cast you out. What was it called again?" pause "Oh yes the White Fang. I let you into the family. My family. Then you spit in my face, and then ask for forgiveness." More pause" I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse; tell me why you did it and maybe I'll forgive this disrespect." Jaune finished.

Johnson started crying "No Godfather, I would never hurt the family. They hurt very me much, they. They did unspeakable things, they didn't feed me some of the food of the gods." Johnson broke down and cried on the floor.

There was strong gasps heard from all in the room. How could anyone do this? Jaune shed a tear along with every man and woman in building. Jaune grabbed Johnson and hugged him.

"Do not worry my son, here take a rest and have something to eat. I will get things sorted out." Jaune said as he left the room. Jaune snapped his fingers, and many of the mobsters stood up and the rest turned the attention to the Godfather. "Boys, there has been someone treating one of my sons, your brothers wrongly. It was their biggest mistake."

 **Somewhere, something, and sometime else**

"Atlas soldiers and hunters everywhere boss." Junior told mob managed to hold up in an old fort from the great war just outside Vale. Artillery unused since then, now given a purpose. There were members on the walls, armed to the teeth; prepared to hold the enemy back. The white fang, other gangs, along with nearby bandits joined up and formed the large army. Grimm nowhere to be seen for miles.

The higher members were in the war room, planning for a counter attack. All but Jaune arguing with each other.

"How about we just use the Artillery to pave a way through them." Adam Taurus told the group "Then we charge them to break lines."

"We'll lose more men than needed." Raven Branwen told them "How about we use the cover of night to …."

She was cut off by another gang leader. This led to the group arguing like children again. Till Jaune had enough.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT IT!" Jaune yelled out bring silence to the room. "How about we do this."

 **Meanwhile**

"Hello Anderson here, at the scene that people are calling 'the mob wars of Vale', And mob has taken an old fort from the Great War, and has been under siege for over four hours, the sun is just rising over the horizon. Soldiers and Hunters are making sure none of the members get out." He was about to continue until….

"HEY, GET OFF MAH LAWN!" a man on the walls yelled out at the crowd of people outside the walls.

"HEY STOP YELLING" another man on the wall yelled at the man

"HEY, YOU STOP THE NOISE!" another yelled.

"HEY, SHUT IT!" the first man yelled.

 **One hour later**

The soldiers outside the walls were staring with disbelief. This was the threat for Vale, these three were showing nothing but unprofessionalism. The three mobsters had yelled at each other nonstop for a hour.

Ironwood spoke up, "Um… Sirs can you be quiet and we can talk things out."

The three man stopped, until one man spoke up "HEY BUDDY, NO ONE TELLS ME TO SHUT UP!"

The other two replied "YEA!" and "NO BUDDY, FUCK YOU!"

Ironwood grinded his teeth together, and spoke back "that's not what I meant."

"NO, WE CAN FEEL, THAT IS WHAT YOUR TRYING TO SAY! SO FUCK YOU!" the second man yelled out.

Ironwood just looked at his second in-command and said "send in the marines."

A few bullheads flew over the fort shortly after, around 20 marines in each bullhead dropped into the fort.

 **Ironwood POV present time**

The marines had been in the fort for around five minutes when a marine walked out of the fort; he looked shook. The marine walked up to Ironwood and told him what had happened.

Just what he had feared. Grandmas with food.

 **The marine's POV around 5 minutes later**

"I never signed up for this." the man on his shoulder said. The soldier carrying him could see the red stains on his BDU. Marinara sauce, he shed a tear knowing it would never come off the uniform.

The attack ended up as a failure, command never told them the kind of power the people in the fort held.

"Command never told us about this." The carrier said.

Everything started off well, they spotted the three running into the main building of the fort. So the marines went after them, to find the mobster's hidden weapon that took several of the marines out. It was unholy and took the new recruits out first, then some of the people who had more will out. Most stayed to fight it, all but two. One of the two was wounded from the fight. The two were almost out of the hot zone when they heard footsteps.

"You gotta leave me man, you'll never make it out." the downed man told his carrier.

"I can't leave you here." he said "they'll get you."

"That's an order son now move out." the man told him.

 **Present**

Ironwood called an order to storm the gates at once. It was like a zerg rush, the soldiers swarmed the gates. Once inside the soldiers meet heavy resistance. And by heavy resistance, I mean a buffet of food for the hungry soldiers. Many were LIS (Lost in the Sauce). But they soon came on top. They sent the grandma home to visit later.

Then they found the problem; there were only three mobsters in the place, and a open sewer cover.

The mob had fled to Vale.

Ironwood yelled out "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

 **More time skips and meanwhiles**

It had only taken 30 minutes to take Beacon, and most of the training hunters joined with them. With now most of the kingdom in mob hands, Jaune sat back. The diversion worked perfectly and most of attackers getting many casualties. However the peace wouldn't last, as he had gotten reports of counter attacks that had hit the outer walls of his kingdom. For how little the attacking force was, they had taken so much land.

"Sir what should we do?" Asked Adam Taurus.

"Our men are too far scattered, tell the boys to fall back to the docks. And hold their ground, start a war of attrition. Only fall back to Beacon when they run out of supplies."

"Yes Godfather." replied Adam.

 **On the battlefield**

The barricades held strong for hours, dawn had broken. The other kingdoms had joined in to fight the mob. The 2nd line had fallen and one could compare the streets of Vale to a war zone. The allied offensive was losing traction, and the commanders were in the mist of ordering a full push in one point.

"If we use heavy armor to provide cover for the soldiers, it would prevent them from getting mowed down by enemy defenders." one general from vauco told the group.

"And if we send out a diversion if would keep them away." Ironwood said.

The mistral general nodded and said "take two companies and a company of hunters to be apart of the diversion."

The planning stage was complete, now the battle would begin.

It would be 30 minutes before the battle would begin, as the chosen companies and any Vale loyalists began the diversion.

 **Diversion POV**

"SNIPER!" a soldier yelled out before he was shot in the knee.

"BLOW A HOLE IN THOSE CADES!" another said as a man with a RPG hit the barricades.

The officer in charge ordered the very limited amount of armored units to provide a spot for cover.

1 of 3 soldiers and every 1 of 5 hunters were out of the fight in the first hour.

The CO would order all remaining soldiers to fall back once the ball was rolling.

The mob had sent out CQC soldiers to break their lines, and it worked as the already small amount of morale was wiped away.

4 of every 5 of those who were apart of the diversion never made it to the main attack.

As the Mob was pushing the allies back, Raven noticed something. as her second in command had told her the attack was pushed back, Raven told her that it was just too easy. Little did she know the Allies had cut the comms.

 **Main attack POV**

The main force rushed into the broken part of the mobs line and close combat had started. The mob had ordered a full retreat to Beacon and half of the mob had made it off of the battleground. And those who didn't were placed under arrest and taken to jail.

The plan had worked, but now came the final battle.

 **Time skip**

This is not how Jaune planned to take over the world for the mob. The allied powers have not let up in the rush and had not let them lick their wounds. Just a handful of members were left, and they were holding the lobby to the tower. Jaune was up inside of the tower, when the radio cracked.

"Godfather, forgive us we could not stop them. They are on the way up." was heard from the other side.

Jaune knew that this would be his last battle, and set his last plan in motion.

Everything was in place when the elevator rang.

Out stepped the leaders of the allied powers; Ironwood, Ozpin, and the other generals. The whole room was dark expect 2 lights shining down on the group and Jaune. They stared off at each other until.

"This is over , surrender." Ozpin spoke.

Jaune closed his eyes with a smirk. "No Ozpin, it's not."

Just then all the lights in the room turned on to show the room was filled with hot and delicious pizza and pasta dishes. A button rose from the floor next to Jaune. The allied leaders looked on at the sight with fear in their eyes.

"All i have to do is press this button and 'Papa Jaune's' New York styled food will be shot out to the far ends of the globe, and no one will be able to deny it's great taste." Jaune paused for effect "AND ALL WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, THE GODFATHER!"

Ironwood with fear in his eyes pulled out a gun, "NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS! PIZZA HUT IS BETTER!"

Jaune stared at him for what seemed like years. "Dafuq did you just say?" Jaune's hand landed on the button as he was shot in the face by a dummy round the size of a brick.

But it was too late, as the bullet flew through the air all the walls fell down and the dishes soared in the world would have a whole pizza and pasta side before long. The world was fed by the awesome pizza god.

"I've won." Jaune said before the round hit him and knocked him out.

A lone pizza was left on the desk. Ozpin walked up to it and took a bite.

"Not bad."

* * *

 **Soon i'm gonna have a whole ww2 nation thing on this account. Ussr and italy down; maybe germany next.**

 **Is there gonna be an aftermath of this, maybe. Find out next year (hopefully a joke)**


End file.
